


Prank Wars

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean, Prankster Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Week 2 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> 's Hellatus Writing Challenge. My first thought was a Dean/Reader romantic fluff piece to this prompt but then.... this plot bunny came along and I just had to run with it. It was too good not to.</p>
<p>Prompt: 'I know. Isn't it great?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Wars

"Ouch! Damn it!" You cursed, removing the hot dessert from the oven. The smell of apple pie wafted through the bunker kitchen, its aroma tempting you. But no. This was Dean's pie, made especially for him. A Grinch-like smile formed on your face as you laid the pie on the counter to cool. Now to wait.

You had known the Winchesters for years, your parents being hunters and working jobs with John over the years. You and the brothers had practically been raised together. You had kept in touch over the years as you got older but not as much as when you were younger. You and the brothers had met up on werewolf hunt a couple of years ago and it was like you had never parted. You had found brothers in Sam and Dean and a best friend in their angel friend, Castiel.

Since being a hunter made finding a permanent residence almost impossible, Sam and Dean had let you crash at the bunker for however long you wanted until you found a home of your own, if you decided to. If you had to be honest with yourself, the bunker had become home, hence why you never left, and Sam and Dean were more than happy about it.

So as an honorary sister, you had joined in on the family prank war. Dean had it coming after putting Kool-Aid in the shower head and turning your hair a bright Blue Raspberry color. It took days to wash it all out and, even now, a few strands of your hair were still blue. The war was on.

But you knew you had to step up your game. The usual pranks were overdone and he'd probably be expecting them. After a week of careful planning, you put your plan in action. The sound of the garage interrupted your silent plotting. Showtime. 

"Something smells heavenly in here!" Dean's voice boomed through the bunker entrance. You smiled to yourself. A minute later, Dean entered the kitchen, Sam following behind. 

"What did you do while we were gone, Y/N? Cook up a storm?"Sam asked.

"Naw, just made you guys dinner and dessert for tonight. I knew you'd be home soon and probably starving." You replied. 

"Damn straight, Princess! Diner food, as good as it is, holds no candle to home cookin'! Especially yours!" Dean gave you a smirk and you rolled your eyes in turn.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Dean-o. You better be extra nice to me though, because I made you a pie."

His eyes widened in elation. "Pie? Like real homemade pie?!"

"Yes, Dean. Homemade apple pie." Dean sighed in utter bliss at your response. "Sammy, I got you some of that carrot cake from that bakery that you like. Is that ok?"

"More than ok, Y/N. You didn't have to go through all the trouble of cooking for us though. We could've ordered Chinese or something."

"I felt like you guys deserved this. You're gone saving lives all the time and are never shown true appreciation for what you do and you guys let me stay here for so long..."

"We're not 'letting you stay here', Y/N. You're family. You belong here. You're a Woman of Letters. Our adoptive sister, you could say..." Dean's face was serious as he spoke, before he leaned in and gave you a hug. He wasn't openly affectionate very much so you were surprised but gave him a warm smile when you parted. 

"Thanks, Dean-o. I love ya too, bro!" You gave him a wink. "Ok. Get yourselves settled and I'll put out the grub."

Dinner went by with Sam and Dean telling you about their latest hunt and the seventy year old heiress of the possessed totem that kept hitting on Dean. Laughter and jokes filled the room as they told their tale.

~~~~~~~

After all of you had finished your dinner, you cleared the plates away before bringing out Dean's pie and Sam's cake. 

"Ok, boys. Dessert time! Sam, your cake. And Dean. Your apple pie." You presented the last course to each brother before sitting down with your dessert of choice. "Bon appetit!"

They delved into the confections with gusto as you picked at yours, watching them eat with amusement. 

"This is fantastic, Y/N!" Dean exclaimed. "I can't believe you made this!"

_"I know. Isn't it great?"_ You smiled.

~~~~~~~

The three of you finished your meals, with Dean inhaling half of the pie, and you and Dean headed into the den, Sam volunteering to do the dishes since you cooked. A while later he joined you and Dean in your 'Dr. Sexy' marathon. 

A few hours later, Dean had fallen asleep a few episodes in, so you and Sam had changed the channel and were having a friendly argument over the pros and cons of 'Ghost Adventures'. All of a sudden, Dean shot up out of his seat and raced down the hallway. 

"Dean? Dean?! You ok, man?" Sam called, bewildered of his actions. You, on the other hand, slapped your hand over your mouth to contain your laughter. Sam noticed the action and gave you an inquiring glance. Your laughter finally burst forth, unable to keep quiet. 

Sam gave you a slight chuckle at your behavior. "What's so funny, Y/N? Do you know what's up with Dean?"

You tried to stifle your laughter a bit to answer him. Sam's laughter boomed through the bunker as you gave one word in reply. 

"Ex-Lax!"


End file.
